


Hallways

by Kashia



Category: Steam Powered Giraffe, spg - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-23
Updated: 2013-02-23
Packaged: 2017-12-03 10:15:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/697171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kashia/pseuds/Kashia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Spine encounters a surprise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hallways

The hallways seemed empty and foreboding, each footstep hitting the ground with a resounding echo that he could nearly feel. The lights were off, a temporary fix, but one that nonetheless created an eerie atmosphere within the house and caused a sense of unease. His own purposeful stride, confident and quick against the tiled floor, didn’t help the sensation. Neither did his ability to see in the dark, though at times useful, help him here. It was a type of silence that pressed in around him, his audio receptors feeling heavy with the weight of it.  
The bot sighed and got to the basement, searching around for mere seconds before he found the breaker.  
“Finally.”  
He switched it on, turned around—  
and must have been more unnerved than he originally thought, as he screamed.  
Rabbit blinked in surprise, startling slightly at the noise.  
“It’s just me, the Spine! I th-th-thought I’d keep ya comp’ny.”  
The Spine straightened, cleared his throat (even though he didn’t need to, it felt like something he should do) and spun around.  
“I had it handled, Rabbit.”  
“Shore ya did.”  
“I did.”  
Y’ s-s-screamed like a b-b-b-ba-ba-ba-ba—”  
Spine turned and twisted a gear in his brother’s neck to snap the other bot back to speech.  
“—baby! Thank ya.”  
“Don’t mention it. Any of it. Ever. Understand, Rabbit? Especially not the others.”  
“Got it!”

The Spine would have just left it at that, but of course Rabbit had told the others. Michael would give him a sympathetic smile, Steve would snicker, Hatchworth would always offer him sandwiches, and the tattlebot himself had the tact to stay away from the Spine as well as he could.  
And Spine merely went to the Hall of Wires to escape it all.


End file.
